Digimon Odd World: Dragons
by Rales Mckoy
Summary: Part One of the OddWorld Series: What happens when a bullied boy get involved in a battle with an creature thought only to exist in fiction? Read and find out.


**Yo! It's Rales here with something new, this came to me after reading a short fic. This is part one of a five part series, which I might focus on a bit, but, anyway enjoy the story.**

_**Rales Mckoy does not own the digimon series but I do own my Oc and some Digimon!**_

"Give it back, you over grown ass!" A brown skinned boy shouts as he was punched back into the wall. The boy looks around fifteen, five foot nine, and had short black hair. He current wore a blue blazer with white button up under shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

His name is Zeki Taylors and he is currently being bullied by some jocks, all wearing the same uniform, while other student stood there watching; some in entertainment with phones out to recording the situation while others watched in worry but didn't intervene due to fear of being attacked themselves. Zeki glares, wiping his face as three guys laughing down at him, their leader currently holding his backpack.

The leader smirks "Now then, let's see what the loser has in his bag." He shouts getting some cheers from his friends and some of the crowd. Zeki growls attempting to rush him again but he was forced back down with a punch in the stomach.

"Well, well lookie here at what I have." The leader says pulling out a book causing Zeki's eyes widen

"Put it back!" He cries as the two other jocks hold him back. The leader skips through the book, laughing at what he sees.

"SaiyaGokumon?, Torrogamon? JetRapotormon?" The leader laughs out loud along with some other students "What a loser! Look at this crap!" He shouts and rips out some pages and throws them to the ground. Zeki continues to struggles against the two jock's grip as their leader rips more pages out the book until most of the pages were out the ground. The leader throws the remains of the book at Zeki, hitting him in the face.

As the leader was about to throw out the remaining contents of the bag, a hand grabs his shoulder and forces the bag out of his hand.

"Causing trouble again, Mr. Helox." The owner of the hand, one of the school's security guards, said in annoyance as the leader stiffens along with his friends, who release Zeki, as another security guard clears the area of students.

"Mr. Landerson, we were just..." "Save it for the Principle Greenway, Mr. Helox, you were on your final strike now weren't you?" Mr. Landerson says pushing the bullies down the hall with the leader sending a death glare in Zeki's direction.

The other security guard, Mr. Marshals, walks up to Zeki with his backpack in hand and gives it to the brown skinned boy.

"Thank, Mr Marshal." Zeki says softly, putting the papers into his bag and gets up.

Mr. Marshal nods "Come on, I'll lead you to the nurses office." He says with Zeki nodding slowly, allowing Mr Marshal to lead him.

_**Time Skip: After School**_

We find Zeki slowly walking down a hall towards the exit with a bandage on his face and a black eye. Beside him, he could hear other students gossiping about today's incident as some they point and watch him.

"Hey you heard about what happened to that Zeki kid and Apollo's gang, Bianca?" Zeki heard a girl from his class ask another as he walks by.

"Yea, I heard they got expelled and their planning to jump the poor guy up for it after school..." Bianca responds softly, watching Zeki with sympathy and worry as he walks out the door. "Hope you get out of this, Zeki." She thought worried.

As he walks down the somewhat crowded street, Zeki couldn't help but sigh, somewhat happy to hear his tormenters were gone. It felt like major burden was off his shoulder. He sighs again, not looking where he was going as he bumps into somebody, causing him to fall and the person to drop a small box.

Zeki quickly gets up; grabbing the package "I'm so sorry, I wasn't..." He turns to the person had disappeared as he looks around. Zeki sighs looking at the box, shaking a bit as he tries to find an address "Perfert... I better get this to the police or ..." He gulps at the thought and rushes off to the police station.

Sadly fate had some other ideas for Zeki. As he turns a corner, he sees Apollo and his cronies walking down the same street. Zeki goes wide eyed and curses as one of the cronies' points him out to Apollo, who glares at him.

"Well if it isn't the runt who got us kicked out of school." He growls pulling a knife out of his pocket and flips it as Zeki turns tail and runs.

"Get that loser!" He roars as they rush down the crowd street after Zeki , who was cursing almost everything possible as he ran. After running and dodging people for half a block, he turns down an alley, not noticing an odd black and white fog roll in.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, why me!" Zeki thought as he ran into a dead end and began to desperately search for a place to hide as Apollo and his crew now stood at the entrance watching him like a pack of wolves. Apollo grins, spinning his knife as they slowly approach the cornered Zeki.

"Trapped like the little rat you are, I'm gonna have fun cutting you up, loser." He sneers with his crew laughing as Zeki backs up against the wall. Just as the gang was about to pounce, Zeki's eyes widen as he points behind his tormentors in fear and shock. Behind them stood an oddly shape, dragon like silhouette that seemed to be made from the fog. It had a crimson glow around its form with glowing red eyes staring at them. It releases a loud roar that causes all the humans to scream in fear as Apollo's crew run towards the dead end.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the boys shouts as Apollo grabs Zeki by his shirt.

"I bet this is a prank to scare us, you little asshole!" He shouts as Zeki shakes his head franticly.

Before Zeki could respond, a low voice shouts "CannonBall!"

A large metal ball shoots down the alley towards the crew and Zeki, who all duck avoiding the attack which blows a large hole in the wall. Now ignoring their former target, Apollo and his crew run through the hole, screaming and calling for help as Zeki stares at the now visible beast in shock. It was a dark blue zombie dragon with various metals on its body. It was a DexDorugamon, the death evolution of one of his favourite Digimon.

"This would be a dream come true if it was a different Digimon." He says in his head as the undead dragon stalks closer with its claw ready to strike until the box, which was still in his hand, glows brightly and explodes, revealing a Cyan and silver Digivice IC with green screen and a black ring floating into Zeki's hand.

"Whoa!?" Zeki shouts as the digivice glows and release an icy blue dino with white arm bands on its claw. Zeki's eyes widen even more while DexDorugamon growls angrily.

"About time I got out of there, it's pretty stuffy." The blue Digimon says glancing at Zeki, smirking "Nice to meet you, I'm SnowAgumon and I'll be saving you today." His response was a jaw hitting the floor and bugged out eyes causing the dino to chuckle before turning his attention back to the dragon glaring at him.

DexDorugamon growls, shouting "Die! CannonBall!" The undead dragon shoots another metal ball at SnowAgumon, who pushes Zeki through the hole and jumps.

"Frozen Wind!" SnowAgumon shouts, sending a tornado of frozen wind at the zombie dragon, which flies around evading and launches another Cannon Ball, this time at Zeki.

Zeki gasps, running as the attack hits where he once stood and the force sends him flying to the ground. SnowAgumon growls as he shouts "White Hail!" and shoots three icyblue/white balls of energy into the sky which causes icicles to rain of DexDorugamon, who roars in both pain and rage.

As DexDorugamon was distracted by the raining icicles, SnowAgumon jumps, using the wall as leverage to jump higher and slams the dragon with a Frozen Wind, sending it into the opposing wall. The dragon flies out the wall and smashes SnowAgumon with his tail, sending it back infront of the sitting form of ZekiZeki.

DexDorugamon hisses darkly as it glares at SnowAgumon "Damn...lizard...I'll enjoy eating your digicore!" It shouts darkly as its body absorbs some of the odd fog around them.

"DexDorugamon...Double Digivolve to..." The dragon is enveloped in a crimson orb, which begins to grow larger by the minute until the orb dissolves revealing a purple armoured dragonoid with red and black wings. The evolved Digimon roars as it shouts "DexDorugoramon!"

Zeki stares with wide eyes as SnowAgumon glares, taking some steps back. DexDorugoramon roars and glares "Prepare to be eaten! DORU Din!"It shouts sending a large shock wave through the alley at both SnowAgumon and Zeki, sending them flying out the ally and onto the streets. Zeki groans in pain, holding his left arm as he gets up and looks around to see no sign of human life, but, that didn't matter at the moment.

"You ok, SnowAgumon?" He asks the ice Digimon who quickly gets up. "I'll be fine and I'm ready to take out DexDorugoramon!" He shouts as Zeki frowns, looking down.

"It's hopeless; your opponent's a mega level! You're a Rookie! Since when has a rookie other than Lucemon, maybe, taken out a mega." Zeki shouts glaring at the rookie "We're gonna die by the hands of one of my favourite digimon, we should just give up and accept..." Before Zeki could finish his sentence, SnowAgumon pushes him to the ground just as a metallic gray blast of energy flies over them and into a building. The two turn to see DexDorugoramon flying towards them with a loud roar.

SnowAgumon grins and pulls Zeki up. "I'm not gonna give up, my job is to protect you even if you don't want me to or believe in me." He declares as he runs at the corrupted Digimon, preparing a Frozen Wind "My willpower will protect us both even if I'm deleted in the process."

Zeki couldn't help but stare, somewhat remembering some scenes from the anime similar to this. He pulls out the digivice from his pocket and stares at it and then looks at SnowAgumon.

The ice Digimon was being thrown into a building before it jumps back out using his White Hail attack, but, it didn't affect the mega who smashes the rookie into the ground with its fist.

"So your just gonna let that poor Digimon get deleted or are you gonna do something?" A voice asks as the world seems to stop around him. Zeki turns to see a hooded figure in a white standing behind him.

"You hold the power to defeat your enemy." The figure continues pointing at Zeki's chest and digivice. "With those tools, you shall be able to win and save both of your lives..."

Zeki nods slowly somewhat understanding "B-but how do we win?" He asks as the figure hands him some and begins to walk off.

"Place your belief and strength into SnowAgumon, help him unleash his true strength..." The figure says, vanishes as time begins to move once more.

Zeki looks into his hand to see a tag similar to does from the first anime seasons and clutches it tight with a determined look on his face. Meanwhile SnowAgumon pants, struggling to stand as DexDorugoramon holds out his palm.

"Goodbye lizard..." The corrupt Digimon roars sending a Metal Impulse at the dino, who has a sad smile on its face and closes his eyes.

"Looks like this is it, I'm so sorry Zeki..." He says preparing to face his fate until he feels somebody grabbing him and rolls out of the way of the attack.

"You ok, SnowAgumon?" A voice asks from beside him. SnowAgumon opens his eyes to see Zeki lying beside him with a grin "That was a close one."

SnowAgumon stares at the brown skinned boy in shock as they get up. "Y-y-you saved me..."

Zeki has a small smile "Of course, I can't allow my partner to be deleted plus you still haven't kicked DexDorugoramon's ass yet." Zeki grins widely as SnowAgumon stares at him with a look of happiness as he wipes his face and grins back.

"You're right let's kick some ass!" SnowAgumon shouts as both his Digivice and crest begin to glow a brightly sliver and surrounds them. Zeki and SnowAgumon share a look before nodding as SnowAgumon charges.

Zeki thrust his digivice forward as a symbol which looked like a cresent moon with three small stars at the side appears on the screen "**Crest OverDrive: Warp Digivolvution**!" He shout to the sky.

SnowAgumon grins as he felt the power flow through him with the aura now forming a silver sphere of energy around him.

"SnowAgumon...Warp Digivolve too..." The sphere grows then dissolves to reveal an icy blue skinned dragonoid with short black hair in white and gray armour with the Zeki's crest on its back. "KhaosWarGraymon!" the now mega Digimon shouts glaring at DexDorugoramon, who glares back.

Zeki at first stares in shock before he points at the undead dragon with a determined look "Show him your true strength, KhaosWarGreymon!" He shouts as the dragon roars "Hell Yes!" and flies into the sky.

"Eat this, Great Tornado!" He shouts spinning into a white tornado at DexDorugoramon, who flies out of the way dodging.

DexDorugoramon growls "DORU Din!" it shouts releasing a large shockwave at KhaosWarGreymon. The Greymon flies into the sky avoiding the attack, but, the undead dragon rushes him and sends both into the ground.

KhaosWarGreymon growls as DexDorugoramon pounds him into the ground. He follows with a kick, sending the undead dragon off him and into the air before following it and uses his Dramon Killers to smash it into the ground.

"Alright Khaos!" Zeki shouts with a large grin seeing his partner was winning the battle as DexDorugoramon roars, preparing to use another Metal Impulse.

The WarGreymon variation flies higher into the sky and looks down at Zeki "Let's finish him." The dragon roars raising both of its arms into the sky.

Zeki nods and points his digivice at the dragon, nodding "Right!" He shouts as his digivice flashes silver and transfers some energy to KhaosWarGreymon, who begins to form a large sphere of energy, water and ice. DexDorugoramon roars as it fires the Metal Impulse as KhaosWarGreymon throws his own attack, shouting "Neptuno Force!" He shouts, throwing the sphere at DexDorugoramon.

The two attacks collide and explode with the force sending both megas and Zeki back. As the smoke and fog clears, Zeki sees DexDorugoramon floating in the sky looking around wearily with KhaosWarGreymon nowhere in sight.

"I got you now!" KhaosWarGreymon shouts from above causing both the human and the evil mega to look up to see a large white tornado slams into it sending both Digimon straight into the ground.

Zeki runs up to where both Digimon had landed to see DexDorugoramon impaled by KhaosWarGreymon's Dramon Killer.

The undead Digimon burst into data, leaving an egg in its place as KhaosWarGreymon absorbs the remaining data and is covered by a silver aura.

"KhaosWarGreymon digivolve to..." The Greymon's body grows a bit more as its armour changes turning sleeker and stronger. "KhaosWarGreymon X!" He shouts now standing before Zeki, who hugs him, laughing.

"That was awesome, you kicked his ass!" He shouts as the X Digimon smirks, patting his head. Pulling back, Zeki begins to faintly hear the sounds of people and cars. Turning back to the mega, he notices it was dissolving causing his eyes to widen.

KhaosWarGreymonX smirks "Don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon partner..." He says with a slight wave as Zeki's digivice glows blinding Zeki before he could say anything.

"Zeki...Zeki...Zeki are you ok?" A female voice says shaking his shoulder. The brown skinned boy opens his eyes to see he was back on the street where he had found gotten the package. He notices both the digivice and tag had also vanished. Before he could search his person for both objects, a finger snaps in his face causing him to blink and turn to see one of the girls in his class.

"Bianca, right?" He asks shaking his head as the girl nods slightly. She had pale skin with waist length blond hair done into a twin pony tails with some short rimmed glasses. She also wore a female version of the school's uniform.

She had a worried look on her face "Are you ok, you were just standing there staring into space." She says looking at her feet.

Zeki nods "Yea, I was just in deep thought." He says with a small smile.

Bianca nods smiling "I'm glad; I was worried that something was wrong..." She says with a pink blush on her face.

Zeki blushes himself "Sorry for making you worry." He says guiltily "How about I walk you home to make up for it?"

Bianca, who was still blushing, nods quickly "I'd like that." She says smiling brightly as they walk off but Zeki couldn't help but wonder if everything he had gone through was real or just a dream.

Looking up from his conversation with Bianca, Zeki's eyes widen and a small grin forms on his face as he sees the silhouette of a certain dragon man in the clouds. It seemed to give him a slight wave before it flies off, vanishing.

"Zeki? Is everything alright?" Bianca asks noticing he was looking up.

Zeki stares at the sky before looking at her "Yay, everything gonna be just fine." He says with a large grin as he grabs her hand and runs off.

**And that's a wrap! Not bad right, I have to say, I had fun writing this though I almost panicked choosing a evolution. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first part and look for the second part of the series. Until then, Rales is off, I got something to do.**


End file.
